Probablemente, fall in love
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Basado en el final de 'The sign of Three'. Si no es obvio, contiene Spoilers. Sherlock nota que algo cambia dentro suyo mientras se va de la fiesta de bodas de John y Mary. Y, quizás, éso signifique un cambio en sí mismo. Y en sus sentimientos. Escrito especialmente para el cumpleaños de Sherlock Holmes(6 enero). Shönen ai. Pairing: JohnxMary. Trsite(?).


**CONTIENE SPOILERS.**

**Menos lo de que la boda es el 5 de enero.**

**Éso es una mentira creada para que concordara.**

**Shonen ai. Si no te agrada, no lo leás. No te estoy obligando.**

Se alejó de aquel salón a paso rápido, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, y todo lo que había dicho.

Quería que todos ésos recuerdos se eliminasen de su palacio mental, pero era imposible.

Ya que, en ésos recuerdos se encontraba John Watson.

'Felicitaciones… a los tres, digo, dos, creo que me equivoqué al contar; puede ser que en mi mente me estaba apresurando a las posibilidades', había dicho eso, pero mentía.

Sabía que Mary estaba embarazada.

Estaba incubando un pequeño ser, fruto del amor entre John y ella.

Por alguna razón, un sabor metálico inundó su garganta. El mismo sabor que había tenido cuando había creído que él y Watson morirían en ése vagón.

A la vez, un nudo se formó en su garganta, haciendo que notara las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Estaba sintiéndose melancólico, pero no tenía razón para estarlo.

Se sentía feliz por la boda, ¿verdad? _¿Verdad, Sherlock?_

Nadie respondió a su interrogante.

No quería aceptarlo, pero en su ser se había incubado un sentimiento. En ésos dos años sin **su** John, algo se había formado dentro de él.

Y no sabía qué _demonios_ era.

Quería poder abrazarle sin culpa, y poder sentir los débiles brazos de Watson.

Quería poder besarle como Mary había hecho, de ésa manera tan pasional, sentimental y fogosa.

Pero algo le faltaba, y ése algo eran sentimientos.

Era un ser humano, -el mejor ser humano que alguna vez existió, según John-, pero no tenía sentimientos como los demás.

No sentía apatía, ni empatía.

No sentía atracción, ni rechazo.

No sentía amistad, ni odio, ni avaricia, ni lujuria.

Pero si sentía algo que los humanos solían llamar amor.

_'¿No te estarás inmiscuyendo demasiado, hermanito?'_, le había indagado su hermano, y quizás tenía razón.

**Demasiada **razón.

Se había inmiscuido demasiado, y ahora todo su ser pesaba con aquel _repugnante _sentimiento.

Corrió más dentro del bosque, sin importar que su sobretodo se llenara de amor seco.

Una sorpresa se llevó cuando notó que sus pies lo terminaron llevando a Baker Street.

Ingresó a su sala de estar, y se embriagó con el olor a John que había.

Se lanzó a **su** sofá, y lloró.

Por primera vez después de su infancia, lloró.

Lloró más que cuando su hermano perdió su querido perro.

Lloró más que cuando creyó que iba a matar la vida de John, en aquel tren.

'John, _lo siento_…, pero te necesito. **Mucho**. Demasiado para mi gusto'.

Y, quizás también, lloró porque era su cumpleaños, y ni él lo sabía.

Se habían casado un 5 de enero, y aquella madrugada del 6 de enero era su cumpleaños.

—Hermosa manera de terminar el día, ¿a que si?—

Incluso si aquella frase había intentado animarle, no había logrado nada.

Sherlock Holmes terminó aquella noche llorando.

Porque la Señora Hudson tenía razón. Y Molly también. Incluso Moriarty lo había notado.

Se había enamorado de John Hamish Watson.

Era una derrota, por lo más, ridícula.

Y, lo peor, es que podría haber evitado que se casara…Si hubiese descifrado sus sentimientos antes.

Pero ya era tarde.

Había caído en el amor.

Había caído.

_Fall._

_Fall in love._

No le gustaba eso, ¡obvio que no le gustaba!

No le gustaba tener la necesidad de volver al salón de fiestas, y besar a John frente a todos.

No le gustaba, ¡en lo absoluto!

Por lo qué, decidió callar sus sentimientos.

Guardarlos en su palacio mental, y no quitarlos jamás.

Guardarlos con los sentimientos de su adolescencia; con su lujuria oprimida.

Guardarlos.

_—John Hamish Watson es mi __**mejor**__ amigo. Y sólo eso.—_

Quería creer en sus palabras.

Pero no creía.

Sabía que eran mentira.

—Pues bien, no me importa, ¡me mentiré a mí mismo!—Exclamó con un notable enojo, y se calló.

Quizás mentir no era tan malo.

Irene Adler se burlaría de él de por vida.

Probablemente.

Como también probablemente no eliminaría sus recuerdos, sólo los 'olvidaría' momentáneamente.

Hasta que el dolor fuese menos doloroso.

—¡Hasta ése entonces!—Masculló, y elevó su copa invisible.

Y cayó dormido, permitiéndose a sí mismo soñar una sola vez aquel final entre él y su ayudante. Una sola vez.

Y nunca más.

* * *

**Espacio de Pily-chii~!**

**Escribí ésto por el cumpleaños de Sherlock(6 de enero). Espero que no sea demasiado tarde.**

**Quizás haya quedado muy feo, pero bueh..**

**Fue lo que me salió cuando terminé de ver 'The sign of Three'.**

**CONTIENE SPOILERS.**

**Menos lo de que la boda es el 5 de enero.**

**Éso es mentira xDD**


End file.
